1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for sampling and testing liquid, such as blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous systems for extracting and testing blood, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,641, 5,122,117, 4,883,068 and 4,363,453. These systems generally are complicated to assemble or cumbersome to operate.